That Xx
by ValeMisaki
Summary: Yo soy siempre el mejor amigo, el que oye lo maravilloso que es el novio. Sin importar que el estúpido novio le ponga el cuerno. Sin importar que yo si la amo. Las invito a leer mi primer son fic inspirado en la canción That Xx de G- Dragon


_**Hola, mientras leen este son fic escuchen la canción THAT XX de G-Dragon, en la cual está inspirada la historia.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del grupo CLAMP, pero el fic es completamente mío.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

**Syaoran POV:**

Hola, yo soy Lee Syaoran, tengo 17 años y soy un chico torturado por la realidad de la historia. ¿Saben por qué? Eso es fácil, lamentablemente en esta historia me toco ser el mejor amigo, el que oye lo maravilloso que es el novio.

Así que para que me entiendan quiero que oigan mi día:

Hoy voy camino a casa de Sakura mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida, cuando de casualidad veo a su galán en el parque pingüino, estaba abrazando a otra chica mientras ella en su casa piensa que él está en su hogar estudiando.

_Uyeonhi gireul geotda ne namjal Iba caminando cuando vi a tu chico_

_Bwasseo (Yea i saw him)__ Por casualidad (si, si lo vi) _

_Hoksina haetdeon nae_ _el caso es que tus amigos lo coge _

_Yegami majasseo_ _mi corazonada estaba en lo correcto_

_(I told you) (Te lo dije) _ _  
__ Nega Jun banjireul ppaego Se quito el anillo que le diste_

_Hanjjogen Paljjangeul kkigo Y puso su brazo alrededor de alguien mas_

Llegué a la mansión de Sakura y toque a la puerta. Ella me abrió sonriente, me invito a pasar y me condujo al vestíbulo, empezó a hablar de su novio Yue, y yo celoso no aguanté más y le dije:

-Vi a Yue abrazando a otra chica-

Ella me miró desconcertada y me dijo:

-No puedo ser, él no haría eso-

-Yo lo vi-le digo señalando mis ojos.

-No, debiste haberlo confundido-

-No, yo lo vi, era él y te estaba poniendo el cuerno-te grito.

-No es cierto-me grito.

Note que se enfado pero sobre todo se entristeció, no me gusta verla así. Suspiro.

-No debí haber visto bien, tienes razón-le miento, le miento para verla feliz.

-Si, debiste haber visto mal-me dice sonriendo un poco.

_Geunyang yeogikkajiman malhalge No diré nada mas_

_(I don't wanna hurt you)__(No quiero lastimarte)_ _  
__Geunde ohiryeo neoneun naege Pero__ Te_ _enfadas_

_Hwareul nae (Why?)_ _Conmigo (¿por qué?)_

_Geuneun jeoldaero geureol Riga eopdae __Dices que no hay manera de que el hiciera eso_

_(Sure you''re right)__(Claro, tienes razón)__  
__Naneun ne nunchil salpigo naega jal __me di cuenta de que estabas_

_Mot bon georago__desconcertada_ _y te dije que__  
__Geurae neol wihae geojitmalhalge __no debí haber visto bien. Si mentí_

_(I'm sorry)__(Lo siento)_

_Oh nal mollajuneun Nega miwo __oh… Te odio por no conocerme_

_I gidarimi sirheo__odio esta espera_ _  
__ Geu son ije noheurago __por favor, deja ir su mano ahora_ _  
__ Nega seulpeohal ttaemyeon __cuando estas triste,_

_Naneun jugeul geotman gatdago Baby__siento que estoy muriendo, nena_

Empezó a platicarme que peleo con su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daydoyi porque ella le dijo que Yue no la ama. Con el transcurso de la plática empezó a recordar la pelea y sus bellos ojos de color esmeralda se nublaron y empezaron a derramar lágrimas cristalinas.

Yo traté de consolarla mientras me pregunto: ¿Qué tiene ese idiota que yo no?, ¿Por qué él que es un estúpido la tiene y yo que si la amo no puedo tenerla?

_Geu saekkiboda naega motan __¿Que tiene ese bastardo que _

_Ge mwoya__yo no__tenga?__  
__Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su __exactamente __¿Por que no _

_Eomneun geoya__puedo tenerte?_ _  
__ Geu saekkineun neoreul Ese bastardo no te ama_

_Saranghaneun ge anya__¿Hasta cuando__  
__Eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman vas a llorar como_

_Isseul geoya__una tonta?_

Empezó a platicarme de cómo la pasó con Yue, se veía feliz, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo de felicidad. Y me sentí feliz, aunque su felicidad no fuera obra mía: mientras ella sonriera, riera y no llorara yo sería el adolecente más feliz del mundo.

Y yo mientras la miro embelesado, me parece la chica más hermosa del mundo: con sus cabellos castaños que le llegan a los hombros, sus bellos ojos color esmeralda y su sonrisa que podría iluminar cualquier habitación por más penumbra que hubiera.

Y… de nuevo me siento enojado: Como puede el idiota de Yue engañarla, como puede estar con otras chicas teniendo a la joya más bella de todo el universo.

Todos nuestros amigos saben de sus otras novias, solo ella es la que lo ignora, la que afirma que eso es eterno, la que ciega de amor le cree todo. Y yo un esclavo más del amor no correspondido deseo con todas mis fuerzas que su relación termine de una buena vez.

_Neon geu saram yaegil hal ttaen __Luces Feliz cuando_

_haengbokhae boyeo (You look happy) __hablas de él ( luces feliz )__  
__Ireokerado useuni joha boyeo (I'm happy)__te ves bien cuando sonríes así ( soy feliz )__  
__Geureul jeongmal saranghandago machi __ dices que realmente lo amas._

_yeongwonhalgeorago__Mitneun ne __Que durara por siempre_

_moseubi i don't know what to say no more__crees en eso y (no se que más decir)__  
__Neoui chingudeul modu geureul jal ara __Todos tus amigos lo conocen bien_

_(Yup they know)__Ppeonhi da boineungeol __(si, lo conocen) ¿Porque eres la única que no_

_neoman wae mot bwa (It''s you)__ puede ver lo que todos los demás ven?( Eres tu )__  
They say love is blind oh baby you so blind__Dicen que el amor es ciego oh... nena , __  
__Jebal heeojigireul baralge__estas tan ciega,__Realmente __  
__Oh nal mollajuneun Nega miwo i gidarimi sirheo__espero que rompan.__  
_

Seguimos charlando ya sin los recuerdos del idiota de su novio. Yo me fui a mi casa a eso de las 7:30 para dormir ya que al día siguiente un pesado lunes se vendría encima.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Al Día Siguiente:**

Mi día lunes fue casi igual que todos:

La clase de matemáticas fue tan sencilla como siempre (aunque sea para mí), pasaron otras clases más y el receso se vino encima.

Estaba con mis amigos: Eriol Hirahizawa y Takashi Yamazaki, estábamos charlando, comiendo y decidimos ir con Sakura y las amigas de esta.

En cuanto llegamos Eriol se dirigió con su novia Tomoyo (que tenia cara de disgusto a pesar de que se supone había quedado bien con Sakura), y Takashi fue con su novia Chiharu Mihara, yo… me quede cerca de ellos solo viendo como Yue ponía su brazo alrededor de Sakura y me miraba con cara de: _"Ella es mía, y tuya nunca será"._

O sea que le pasaba, todavía de estar con otra chica el día de ayer se atrevía a estar abrasando a MI Sakura y hasta echarme esas miradas, está bien que el odio que sentimos el uno por el otro sea notorio pero eso es demasiado.

Fruncí el seño y lo insulte en voz baja, claro está en un idioma que mi bella flor de cerezo no entendiera (chino).

Se fue diciéndole a Sakura:

-Ahora vuelvo Sakura-y luego mirándome a mi le dijo-MI Sakura-

Yo gruñí disimuladamente y ella sonrió. Luego, me fui con la excusa de que debía ir al baño y lo seguí. ¿Qué podía hacer?, todo el rato que estuvo con Sakura estuvo mirando a otra chica y que casualidad que cuando Yue se va ella igual, y por el mismo camino.

Lo seguí hasta el edificio más alejado del patio, lamentablemente me atrase por mis estúpidas agujetas que se desamarraron.

Cuando llegue a donde esté, me oculte tras un árbol y…lo vi besando a la chica que veía apenas unos minutos atrás.

Admito que me enojo eso, ¿Cómo podía besar a otra chica teniendo a Sakura?, Teniendo a Sakura yo sería feliz y jamás la engañaría, obviamente, ¿por que?, porque yo si la amo y de tenerla la veneraría como la diosa que es. Pero bueno… la gota que derramo el vaso fue lo que le dijo a la otra chica cuando acabo su beso:

-Sí, ese si fue un beso, no como los que da la torpe de Sakura-

-Y si es tan torpe por que no la botas y andas conmigo, Yue-

-Porque de botarla iría corriendo con el idiota de Lee, y aparte es divertido torturarlo, ver como se enoja al ver que yo beso a Sakura y él no, su enojo me divierte-

Eso era demasiado, solo andar con mi bella Sakura para verme enojado. No lo aguante mas, corrí hacia él, lo tire al suelo y lo comencé a golpear mientras le gritaba:

-¡MI ENOJO TE DIVIERTE, IDIOTA!, ¡ATREVETE DENUEVO A HABLAR DE SAKURA COMO SI FUERA TU JUGUETE Y VERAS QUE TE ROMPO LA CARA!, ¡ES MÁS CREO QUE LO HARE AHORA MISMO A VER SI ESO TE DIVIERTE!-

Estoy convencido de que seguramente tenia cara de asesino y lo admito enserio quería matarlo y es que cuando haces enojar a Lee Syaoran enserio te va mal. Yue gritaba tan fuerte que me divirtió el hecho de pensar que enserio estaba sufriendo. Gritaba más o menos así:

-¡AYUDA! ¡ESTE MANIACO ME VA A MATAR! ¡AUXILIO, QUIERO MI BELLO ROSTRO COMPLETO!-

Oí a la chica gritar del susto y correr, pero yo estaba tan molesto que si hubiera sido un asesino con un largo y muy filoso cuchillo si lo hubiera matado y hasta me habría dado el gusto de escribir con su sangre: "_Este chico murió por idiota_", oí como vino más gente y de un momento a otro vi a Eriol y a Yamazaki jalarme y decirme:

-¡Syaoran, reacciona, lo vas a matar!-y luego preguntarme-¿Eso quieres, amigo, matarlo?-

Estoy seguro de que lo decían en plan de hacerme reaccionar pero yo conteste:

-¡SI, ESO QUIERO, QUIERO VER A ESTE IMBECIL MUERTO!-

Me jalaron hasta quedar lejos de Yue que tenia el ojo morado, el labio roto y muchos pero enserio muchos moretones en la cara, y debemos agregar que puede que necesite que le enyesen el pie por que al derribarlo le pude a ver causado una fractura.

Yue al verse librado de mis golpes se toco el rostro y al sentirlo lleno de inflamaciones y dolor se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras murmuraba:

-Mi bello rostro, arruinado, mi belleza-

Al oír eso una sonrisa de maniaco apareció en mi rostro mientras forcejeaba para que me soltaran y poder terminar el trabajo de enviarlo al infierno. Mi sonrisa se borro al ver como Sakura corría hacia Yue y luego me miraba tan fríamente mientras yo le decía:

-Sakura, te lo puedo explicar… él… me provoco-

-Claro no, por eso el tiene todo el rostro desfigurado y tu solo tienes rasguños-me dijo entre dientes y era cierto: Yue estaba todo golpeado y yo solo tenia los arañazos que me haba hecho al intentar escapar.

-Sakura… yo-

-NO LEE, CALLATE-me grito y lo que me dolió fue el hecho de que me llamara Lee.

-Sakura…-

-VETE LEE-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te largues no quiero oír tus estúpidas excusas, está claro que lo hiciste solo porque lo odias-

Me dolió, y enserio mucho y muchísimo más al ver a Sakura voltearse y ayudar a su estúpido novio, él la abrazo por los hombros para levantarse y luego me volteo a ver y me sonrió, quise ir darle unos buenos pero me contuve.

-Sakura él…-intente decir pero me interrumpió.

-No Lee, no quiero oír tus torpes excusas, vete-me dijo sin mirarme y con una indiferencia que si hubiera sido un cuchillo me abría atravesado sin piedad.

Forceje para que me soltaran y me di vuelta, mientras iba caminando le grite a Sakura:

-Yue te engaña con más de una… yo siendo buen amigo te lo digo porque no me gusta que sufras, pero si no me crees no me busques cuando te des cuenta porque no me gustaría decirte "_Te lo dije_"-

Tenía ganas de llorar, me salte las últimas clases y corrí hacia el bosque, subí a un árbol y me oculte en sus ramas.

Me sentí como un idiota al notar agua salada salir de mis ojos, la última vez que había llorado fue cuando mi padre murió.

Me recargue en el tronco de árbol y me coloque mis audífonos, una melodía coreana empezó a sonar: la canción se llamaba _**That XX **_de un cantante llamado G- Dragon, esa canción era una de las preferidas de mi prima por ende sabia el significado. Y… al instante me identifique con la canción, y pensé que la única diferencia era que el cantante no había molido a golpes al novio de su amiga.

Pasaron unas horas, que para mí se habían convertido en una sucesión de lagrimas, dolor y repetir canción.

Cuando estuve seguro de que la escuela habría acabado y nadie me buscaría, me fui a casa.

Entre a la mansión Lee, oí a Wei preguntarme que me había pasado y lo ignore, corrí a mi habitación y me encerré ahí, seguí oyendo la canción y llorando mi tragedia.

Casi me había aprendido el coro completo, y cuando este llego no pude evitar murmurarlo y ver pasar mi historia como si fuera el video.

_Oh nal mollajuneun Nega miwo __oh… Te odio por no conocerme_

_I gidarimi sirheo__odio esta espera_ _  
__ Geu son ije noheurago __por favor, deja ir su mano ahora_ _  
__ Nega seulpeohal ttaemyeon __cuando estas triste,_

_Naneun jugeul geotman gatdago Baby__siento que estoy muriendo, nena_

_Geu saekkiboda naega motan __¿Que tiene ese bastardo que _

_Ge mwoya__yo no__tenga?__  
__Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su __exactamente __¿Por que no _

_Eomneun geoya__puedo tenerte?_ _  
__ Geu saekkineun neoreul Ese bastardo no te ama_

_Saranghaneun ge anya__¿Hasta cuando__  
__Eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman vas a llorar como_

_Isseul geoya__una tonta?_

Y me di cuenta, yo soy solo un estúpido muchacho, solo un desperdicio de carne y es esa la razón por la cual no logro ser feliz, ahora me doy cuenta de que mi historia no tiene final feliz, es una más de las tragedias de amor de una escritora y… soy solo un chico sin suerte.

_TOC, TOC_

Me dirijo a abrir mientras me tallo los ojos en un intento de que no se note que llore. Era Wei.

-Lo buscan joven Lee-me dice.

-Claro, gracias-

-Disculpe joven Lee-

-¿Si?-

-Puedo saber que le ocurre-

-Nada, solo… un mal día eso es todo-

Baje las escaleras y vi a Sakura, todavía traía el uniforme escolar y cuando me volteo a ver… tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Tenias razón, Syaoran-me dijo.

L e pregunte que le paso y me lo conto:

-Luego de que te fuiste ayude a Yue, el me aventó la mano y me grito que lo dejara en paz, que nunca quiso andar con una niñita tonta como yo y solo lo hacía para verte enojado, y que ahora que ya no eres mi amigo ya no valía de nada y que ahora gracias a ti su bello rostro estaba arruinado-

Estaba seguro de que quería llorar así que le dije:

-No llores por él, Sakura, no lo vale-

-Lo sé, lloro por que por idiota le creí a un tonto y abandone la amistad del chico más maravilloso del mundo-

-¿Quién?, Eriol-

-No, tú-me dijo riendo, yo sonreí y le dije:

-Eso no es problema, el problema es si tu quieres volver a ser mi amiga, porque yo si-

-Claro que quiero-

Ah… y ahí acaba mi historia, por si algunos se lo preguntan, no, no le pedí a Sakura que fuera mi novia, ¿Por que?, simple, ella todavía está dolida por causa de idiota de Yue, pero estoy seguro de que en una semana o dos lo olvidara porque a un idiota como Yue se le olvida pronto.

Y… estoy seguro de que cuando Sakura lo olvide podre ponerle un final feliz a esta historia.

Ahora como bien dicen por ahí, ha llegado el esperado:

_**FIN**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Notas:**_

_**HOLA!**_

_**Como andan queridas lectoras, bien aquí les entrego este son fic, inspirado en la canción THAT XX de uno de mis cantantes favoritos: G-Dragon. Yo amo la canción y al cantante jiji, broma, broma. Espero les haya gustado este son fic y de paso la canción.**_

_**Una última notita en caso de que haya lectoras de mí otro fic: Te amo Kinomoto; una disculpa por no haber metido capitulo pero tengo unas ideas, que lamentablemente mis dedos no escriben tan rápido como mi imaginación.**_

_**BUENO BAY Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. :D **_


End file.
